I ain't alone!
by herochan1313
Summary: An alternet ending to Persona 4 Arena, what if Labrys stays in Inaba with the team? Will she adapt to acting like a normal human? Or will new found feelings towards a certian bear get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Teddie's story in arena begged for this to be written so write it I did. As always I own nothing but plot.**

I was always gonna be grateful to Teddie and his friends for helping me face my shadow, but with the real mastermind behind the P1-grand prix still at large

it looked like I was gonna be scrap. That Mitsuru girl told Yu to forget everything and let her take me away, but for some reason Teddie wanted me to stay. It

wasn't that I didn't want to stay; it's just that when I was with Teddie he kept on insisting he was my knight. Needless to say I was allowed to remain in

Inaba with Teddie and his friends, and I was happy for that even if I was going to miss Aigis a lot. But for some reason I couldn't understand I felt…. A warm

fuzziness inside me whenever I was with that big ball of fluff. But when I saw his human body I'm ashamed to admit I kinda drooled a bit. Aigis did tell me

that we anti-shadow weapons could develop emotions when meeting a certain person but I still don't understand this. Once we escaped from the TV world

Teddie actually asked me something that sounded smart. "Miss President? Uh... now that we helped you and all… where are you going to stay? "His friends all

looked at me and I could feel myself blush at all the attention. " I dunno, the only place I called home was at the Kirijo group. Can't I stay with you?" Stupid

, stupid! Why the hell did that come out? Now he's gonna get more of his stupid ideas! Everyone else must have sensed that because Teddie suddenly went

all goofy and waved his arms around as he told me. "Miss President wants to sleep with me in my bed?! " I was gonna slap him for makin' that comment but

thankfully his pal Chie did it for me. "Thanks Chie, I owe you one." Her eyes must have visions of steak because all of a sudden she was telling me all about

some joint called Aiya's. I nodded to her questions but I wasn't listing that much, I was watching Teddie. I couldn't help myself, every time I saw that goofy

bear I wanted him to say he'd be with me. I shook my head to sway these thoughts from my head and then I ask. "Well is it a prob if I stay with Ted?" Their

eyebrows rose at her sudden nicknaming so I quickly retorted. "I-I-I mean can I stick with the bear or not?" My anger may have risen a bit because they all

began to back away as Youske answered for them. "I'd like to yes Labrys-san, but having Teddie at my place is bad enough. But if you really want to stay

with Ted then I guess-"Before he even finished or I could stop myself I found myself summoning my axe and yelling. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TA MEAN!?"

They all began to freak out and strangely enough Teddie was the one who calmed me down. "Miss President! Please calm down! You're going to Bear-y our

friends in fear!" He then touched my hand and for some reason I felt myself calming down and even blushing abit at his gentle touch. "Miss President? Why's

your face all red?" I was going to simply calm down and ignore him, as hard as that's become for me, but that Yukiko chick had to giggle. Next thin g I know

poor Ted's gone dumpster diving curtsey of my axe, whoops! "Labrys! You should ease up on the whole Anti-shadow weapon thing in the real world!" Yu told

me in his calm voice, I thought about sending him swimming to but eh I was lazy. Instead I listen to the silver haired kid and release my axe. It fell with a

clang and soon vanished as I put my human form back on. We left after that and after a few hours of explaining to his folks Youske told me I could bunk with

Teddie. That golden hair goofball started ta run around like an idiot so I "accidently" tripped him up. As he struggled to get up I got to thinkn' about how I'd

live from here on. Sure we had to go to that port island place but for now I had to adjust to being a normal human. It may be tough nut I ain't alone

anymore! I have my new friends…and Teddie, god why do I blush every time I say that bear's name? Next time I see Aigis I am gonna smack her pretty little

head for not telling me about this! Of all the people to develop that emotion link with why was it the cute, lovable bear- I mean that goofball? But I digress,

that all happened a few days ago, now I've gotten somewhat used to live in Inaba. I've had a lot of fun with my new friends: eating steak with Chie, helping

Naoto on her cases, shopping with Rise, and sewing with Kanji. But above all the thing I love most is working at Junes with Teddie (Yet again when I see Aigis

she's gettn' it!) Right now I was in the middle of said shift when Ted asks me something. "Miss President? Are you doing ok?" It came outta nowhere but I

answered none the less. "I'm fine Ted, shouldn't you be working?" He was doing the opposite of that, sitting at a table stuffing his face. "I'm taking my break!

It's hard work being a mascot!" I giggled at that, despite trying to bite my tongue, and then replied. "Ya see? That's why Youske pays me more! I do my work

instead of eattn'!" He then grew his worried look and said in his goofy voice. "Well if you're hungry then let your knight feed you!" He offered me a snack but

I shoved him off, trying very hard not to jump him and devour him….what the hell is wrong with me? I tried to make up an excuse and run off when I

suddenly started feeling that warm feeling again. Only this time it starts hurting like hell, and I start to lose my human form fast. Teddie tried to help but the

closer he got the more hot I felt so I tried to push him off. The idiot didn't take the hint, causing my "heart" to resume transforming to an inferno. Finally I

couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed Teddie close to me and began unzipping his head and takin' it off. "Miss President! What are you-"Before he could finish I

pull him to my face and said. "Can it Ted!" Before I could control myself I kiss him full on the lips, I won't lie it feels…so good. Is this what I was missing out

on this whole time? Soon he's kissing me back and trying to let his tongue into my mouth, which I allow. We started to explore each other more, all will the

fire within me starts to lessen and dim, I could have stopped by now but I find that I don't want to. Luckily (Or unlucky I can't tell) I was soon forced to stop

when a very familiar voice suddenly cried out. "WHAT THE HELL GUYS?!" We froze to see Youske towering above us and we separate as I meekly say. "Uh…

We were on break?"

"You guys are so lucky today was slow or you'd be screwed!" It was nearing hour two of Youske's big rant, and to my surprise he was still going. By now Chie

and Yukiko had joined in and trying to defend me, and for some reason Ted wasn't looking at me. Part of me was sad at that and the other was …sad about

that? Man these heart things are confusing as all hell; I dunno how Aigis handles it. "Give her a break Youske! It's not like she did anything wrong." Chie was

saying, earning her a steak bowl from me. Youske just glared at her and then told us. "You guys are lucky my old man didn't see you two making out! Now I

gotta change your shifts so you don't see each other." Soon as he says this Chie tried to clobber him, Yukiko tries to cheep me up, and Ted says nothing.

"NO!" I yell out, not sure why I did, causing them to glare at me. I felt my axe being summoned and I glare at Youske as I tell him. "You try anything and I'll

consider you a shadow!" He backs away and I almost run after him, when Teddie pulls me back and tells me in a serious voice. "Don't Labrys." I froze at that,

not once has Ted ever called me by my real name. Youske calms down and asks Teddie in a joking manor. "What's wrong dude? Figured you'd be enjoying

this!" Teddie snarls at him and in a way out of character moment he yells. "Shut the hell up Youske!" We all gasped at this and Youske looks dumbstruck as

he stammers out. "Teddie! T-T-The hell's your problem?" Instead of answering Teddie punches his friend to the floor, further shocking us and nearly causing

a fight. Luckily Kanji came just then and with his help we subdued Ted before he could do anything else. "What are you doing man?!" Kanji asks as he fights

to restrain the bucking Teddie. In an instant Ted looks at me with hate filled eyes and says. "She is!" I gasp and I feel my new heart break as he resumes his

rant. "She came out of nowhere with this! I played the hero in the TV world for her and got nothing! Now she wants me?!" We couldn't respond to that but I

sure as hell was gonna try. I walk to him and gently place a hand on his face as I ask. "Teddie….what's this really about?" He refused to look at me but I force

him to and he caves in. "Ok! I admit it! I was…told to do this." Now that wasn't the answer we were expecting at all. "Told to? By who?" Yukiko asks before I

could ask myself. He seems reluctant to say but I look into his eye and he melts. "It was…that girl in the coat!" He falls to the ground in defeat as we all

realize who he means. "You mean Mitsuru? But she gave Labrys her blessing! Why'd she tell you to act like a jerk?" Kanji asks as he helps Ted up. Teddie

then explains to us something that happened after we had all left the TV world.

_[_Teddie's POV]

_You see, after we helped Miss President accept her shadow and we caught the bad guy that girl asked me something. She said. "I want you to know that if for_

_ any reason Labrys develops a heart like Aigis, you must reject her." At first I refused, after all how could a knight forsake his princess! But then she explained_

_ that since Miss President was going to appear as human now, any romantic feelings would force her into her real form. So I agreed to act like this if this __ever _

_happened. _

[Labrys POV]

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, the gang tried to cheer me up but it wasn't until Teddie offered his hand that I stopped and hugged him. I may not

have passed for human at the moment, but then again the guy I loved wasn't much human either. Wait…I love him? Yeah...I can't deny what my new heart is

telling me anymore. This time I'm in control as I gently lead Ted to me (ignoring the others) and ask him. "Teddie…will you kiss me again?" He hesitates a bit

before responding. "What about being normal? Labrys if I kiss you then-"I put a finger to his lips as I finally tell him of my true feelings. "Ted…I don't care if

I'm a normal human, you don't care so why should I? Besides…I don't give a damn because….I love you." I hear the girls "aww" at that but I don't care about

them at the moment. All I care about is Teddie and what he says, I nearly pass out when he cheerfully responds. "And I love you, Miss President!" That did it,

with those words being said our lips reunite and we express our love with this magical moment. I could have continued this forever but as always there's was

a wet blanket among us cool Quilts. "WILL YOU GUYS STOP DOING THAT DURING WORK HOURS!" Unknown to me at the time, I learned much later that

someone had been watchin' us that day. Atop a nearby rooftop was my "sister" Aigis, and for once she seemed sad at what'd she'd just witness. She drew a

phone from one of her hidden compartments and dialed the number of Mitsuru much to her dismay.

**So how'd you guys like it? I felt Labrys needed more love on here and I grew attracted to her as her story was really emotional…but the **

**jersey accent was abit much. So review and expect another chapter…soon-ish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teddie's story in arena begged for this to be written so write it I did. As always I own nothing but plot.**

* * *

It was cold the second I woke up, far too cold for a normal human, but seeing as I was laying next to Ted that wasn't a problem. I hated the fact that he'd

beg me to cuddle with him last night, but that was all huff and I found myself melting in his arms. Youske had started ta snicker but after I summoned my

axe he stayed the night in the closet. Without waking Ted I slowly moved his arm and got up to get ready, slightly smiling at the goofy grin on his face. Just

as I finish getting dress I hear a stirring from the closet and giggle as I see Youske crawling out in fear. He spots me and crawls back in and I swear I heard

him mutter.

"Back to the hole Youske, she can't see me if I curl up again…"

Strangely enough later on when me and Ted went ta school later no one had seen Youske at all…

"You two are so cute together! I don't know why Youske-senpai is so uptight about it."

Rise had started saying this at lunch when we all met up. Aside from her, Yukiko, Kanji, and Chie joined me and Ted on the roof. At once they'd started to

talk about me and Ted, much ta my annoyance, and when they asked about Youske I couldn't help but explain.

"Oh don't worry about him! I...Persuaded him to stay home today."

The sly grin on my face musta told them just what I meant by "persuaded", I even saw Chie give me small thumbs up.

"I-I fear for my life around you Labrys-chan.

" Kanji told me when I didn't stop grinning, and told him.

" Aw Kanji-kun ain't you a sweetheart! But I already got my bear!"

By that point my new emotions had started ta overflow me and well…

"Get over here you big fluff ball!"

It was then that I found myself grabbing Ted and…having' my way with him. That alone made the others uneasy; but when hands touched certain places,

moans were cried, and I demanded he call me Miss President, they slowly creeped away. I really am gonna smack Aigis upside her head for not warning me

about this stuff. Once I was back to normal, I smacked Ted off the roof via axe. I insisted he'd be fine when the others asked, I mean he was a Shadow after

all. Needless to say they didn't agree, save for Rise who gleefully giggled like a madwoman. After that we all headed to Junes, where I'm ashamed to admit I

was waited on hand and foot by Ted. Seeing as Youske was still "Dead to the world" Ted had ta cover for him on the grill. To be honest he wasn't that bad a

cook, at least compared ta Chie and the girls ….then again after seeing what the big deal about "Mystery food X" was I'd admit that a fox was the better cook

. At my request he fried up the biggest stake he could find for me and even fed it to me, I couldn't help but goat a bit at Chie as I said.

"Cute and he can cook."

Chie gave me such a glare, I kinda felt a bit bad…..then that damn feeling came back and I was practically eating up poor Ted.

"Uh Labrys? Are you ok?"

A concerned Rise asked this, and I managed ta pry myself offa Ted and replied, with drool on my mouth.

"Neva better."

Extended note ta self: Kill Aigis right now.

* * *

I somehow managed ta avoid being embarrassed any lounger after that, but I knew these emotions were gonna be the death of me. After that me and Ted

headed home, and we finally found Youske hold up in the closet trying ta convince his toothbrush to start a rebellion against me. When he saw us walk in, he

panicked and tossed his toothbrush at us shoutin'.

"GO ADMIRAL MINTY!"

Needless ta say when it bounced offa me I dragged a screaming Youske into the closet for an attitude adjustment. Hours later, I exited the closet and pecked

Ted on the cheek saying.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now, ok handsome?"

Youske came crawling out after me, mutter.

"We will not be halted men…"

Of course that earned him another smack, contrary of my trusty axe. Once Youske was napping, I took a long hot shower…or at least I tried to seeing as Ted

interrupted me.

"Miss President? Here's your towel!"

I tried to just let a hand out to grab the towel, but of course the damn curtain let out more than expected and soon he was seeing "the real me". Normally I

would have clobbered him good….but as expected those damn emotions popped up again and I felt myself…longing for his touch. Wanting him to look at me,

to want me as I wanted him. I started too slowly grab his hand…when I forced myself to snap outta of it and yell.

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

He hightailed it outta there like he was being chased by an angry Chie, only then did I start to regret telling him ta leave. Or did I? Ever since these emotions

started ta cloud my head, I felt like my soul was being torn in two. Like I didn't even know who the real me was….just like when I met the gang. I liked Ted a

lot…maybe even loved him, but was it so strong that I'd become someone else? I prayed that I'd never see that day come.

* * *

When I came out I saw Youske and Ted whispering on the floor, so naturally I interrupted their little pow-wow.

"Youske-kun…. You wouldn't be trying to talk my man into betraying me would you?"

He flipped when he saw me, and still with that military talk he told Ted.

"Retreat to the bunkers corporal Mascot! I ain't losing you like I did Admiral Minty!"

He then ducked into the closet again, sans Ted, and I got ready for bed and told Ted.

"Just ignore him Ted….and come cuddle with momma."

With that, Ted and I cuddled all night while Youske sat up in his closet planning conspiracies and talking to himself….so yeah totally normal night at the

Hanamura household.

The next morning Youske, or as we all started calling him General Youske, returned to school with us…and was still all crackers.

"Comrade." He started to say to Kanji before the bell rang.

"Have you not thought of the sweet taste that is revolution?"

Kanji was trying to listen, but it was clear that Youske was start'n to get on his nerves.

"What's this about senpai?"

Youske shook his head and resumed.

"No no, not senpai, I am comrade. I speak of days when freedom was given by our motherland, when we men of the country were free to do as we were!

Listen Comrade! Do you not hear the cries for rebellion? For revolution?"

Kanji started to slowly creep away, and I readied my hand to knock "Comrade" out, when he suddenly grabbed Kanji and cried.

"You listen here maggot! I lost a good man in this war! I'll be damned if I lose you to the enemy too!"

The others all gave me a look that clearly said.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

I looked around ta see if any other students were around, and when I saw none I quickly summoned my axe and motioned to Comrade Youske. The others

nodded and before he could ask what was going on I gave him a tap on the head. Once he went ta sleep I cried aloud.

"Oh no Youske-kun! I'd betta take ya to the nurse's office."

I then grabbed him and tossed him into a nearby open locker. While Chie gave me thumbs up, I slapped Kanji some skin and we all went on ta class. I'd also

like ta note that the locker I stuffed Youske-kun into turned out ta be that pig Hanako's. Let it neva be said that I didn't thank whatevea god or goddess gives

me these breaks.

* * *

**All done! I think I may have had a bit too much fun with "Comrade" Youske. As always reviews are welcome.**


End file.
